Courage to Confess
by Jade Straight
Summary: What is the first thought that comes into your head when you hear the word ‘boys’? I’ll tell you what comes into mine... my brothers. I have six of them and most of them are pains.


Courage to Confess

By Jade Straight

What is the first thought that comes into your head when you hear the word 'boys'? I'll tell you what comes into mine... my brothers.

I have six of them and most of them are pains.

Bill (the oldest) is one of my favorites. He's sweet and considerate, he understands my need for a tattoo and he sticks up for me. He also likes the Weird sisters, which is a plus. The only problem with Bill is that he tends to be a little... over-protective. I'll tell you about that later.

Charlie... I don't think about my brother Charlie when someone says 'Charlie'. If you say 'Charlie', the first thing that comes in my head is a vivid image of Prince Charles. Then I would realize that you're talking about the brother that I see once in every four years.

Percy. Percy the prefect. Percy the perfectly perfect prefect. Head-boy, A-student, ministry worker... I know Percy a little bit better than Charlie, yet he is as far away from me as Charlie (who is currently in Japan)

Fred and George! I HATE Gred and Forge or Forge and Gred or whatever they're calling themselves these days. They are stupid idiots. There is no other word for it, they're dumb. If it weren't for their red hair, I wouldn't believe we were related.

Ron... Ron is my favorite. Ronald Arthur William Weasley. He is the ideal brother! Protective yet easy going. He has a huge temper. He is in love with my best friend. He loves me and hates the twins. I love Ron very much. He is the bravest person. There's just the little self-confidence problem.

I have to admit it, i'm not actually a very self-secure person myself. This became worse when I developed a crush on the world famous Harry Potter. All my brothers know about it. Bill, Charlie and Percy try to ignore it but of course, that is the last thing the twins would do. They bothered me about it at first but it became worse when I sent Harry that Valentine card. I honestly thought he would like it. Professor Flitwick showed me how to do some special charms for a birthday card, I just adapted them. I'm good at charms, everyone said so. I worked hard to compose that poem about the 'Fresh pickled-toad', Hermione even helped me so did (I shiver to think of it) Voldemort. I almost fainted when I saw that stocky elf thing that Lockhart had gotten to deliver Valentine messages give my card to Harry. It was bad enough that Harry didn't want to have anything to do with my card (It was quite obvious by the way he acted) then Draco Malfoy had to show up and taunt him. I felt like drowning myself! It was worse than that time when the twins slipped a Frog Spawn Soap in my Soap Dish (I spent the rest of the day sporting green streaks on my face, ever since then Charlie nicknamed me 'The Spawn')

Times with Harry haven't been so bad, he did ask me to the ball... sort of. Ron did it for him. I wish I didn't accept Neville's offer. I could have gone with the-boy-who-lived, I could have showed him that I didn't care that he was the-boy-who-lived. 

I know Ron wanted to ask Hermione but was too much a chicken to do it. Hermione wanted to go with him too, she told me all about it. Hermione didn't really want to go with Viktor. She said he had caught her by surprise when he asked her for a 'vord', she was going to say no when he asked her but the picture of Ron's face at the ball when she came in with Viktor was to tempting to resist.

I'm good at spotting two people showing affection. I know Fred and Angelina have something going on too. I try to tease him about it but he never blushes or stammers. He just makes suggestive comments, which makes it worse. I tried using his technique the next time he asked me about Harry but it didn't go too well. He ended up howling on the floor in front of the whole family. I had run to my room hurriedly trying to regain my composure.

I knew Percy had a thing for Penelope beforehand too. But disrupting their passionate embrace was a complete surprise. I didn't mean to intrude like that. He was horrified, two prefects discovered in an unsuitable position. Anyhow, I was happy for him. He still raves about how I shouldn't have told the twins about his PDA ('It stands for Public Display of Affection,' he later told me. I don't know he thinks it's Public. After all, it's just me). Fred and George never stopped teasing him for it.

Bill and Charlie still have no love life (or so I heard). Mum keeps pushing Charlie to get married. She ignores him whenever he tells her to go bother Bill about it. I have no idea why though, maybe she thinks all the girls will run away from Bill's fang. Bill (wouldn't you know it) had once turned into a miniature version of Barty Crouch. That lasted only about a year though, unfortunately it had rubbed on poor Percy so now he's boring, dull Percy. I don't know how Penelope can stand him.

Charlie was always an excellent Quidditch Player. When he graduated from Hogwarts he was bombarded with contracts from teams all around Europe (including the Magpies) but he decided to combine two of his favorite subjects together (Care of Magical Creatures and Flying) and applied for a job in Romania (which he successfully got). He was a great loss to the world of Quidditch.

Bill was never sure what he wanted to be. He finally settled on his current job (a curse-breaker for Gringotts). I can't say he has trouble finding a job (he was head boy of course) but the hair brought second thoughts.

Percy as we all know wants to be Minister, which we (all the Weasley children) are fervently praying against. Who knows what trouble he would cause? It's one thing being bossed around by the Prefect but another thing when it's the Minister of Magic.

Fred and George surprisingly turned out to be very ambitious. They insist on opening a joke shop. It's a topic that is constantly argued about in the dining room. I made a bet with Charlie that the twins would come out clean and tell mum that they would open up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes whether she liked it or not.

Ron... Ron is like me. Why should we want to know what we'll be when we grow up when we have the rest of our seven years at Hogwarts to decide. Ron had just recently started to worry about it but I had told him to shut up and draw an occupation out of a hat if he didn't figure it out till seventh year.

I always imagined Ron and Hermione to marry and have a flock of children, Angelina and Fred to marry and have a flock of children, Harry and I to marry and have a flock of children, Percy and Penny marry and have a flock of children, Bill and the others marry their respective others (if they exist) and have a flock of children. Then we'll all meet on summer vacations and Christmas and live happily ever. Until recently when Ron and Charlie said they would settle for one or two children and George said he wouldn't want any at all. It's amazing how fast my imaginary world can crumble around me.

I guess we all grow up...

So if your brother hit you on the head with your mum's broomstick or accidentally transfigured your mouse, if it's any consolation, I've been through it.


End file.
